The Feeling's Mutual
by Cho-kzs2
Summary: A dueling competition leads to confessions and emotional outbursts. DM/CC pairing
1. Haunting blue eyes

Hello beautiful people of the world! I was getting bored so I decided to write a little fanfic that's been forming in my mind. Bear with me. This is my very first fanfic so be nice! 

Please review and tell me what you think. :)

**The Feeling's Mutual**

**Chapter 1: Haunting blue eyes**

"Good morning everyone" 

"Good morning Professor Filtwick" a blend of voices chorused.

The Charms teacher walked across the room and hovered over a pile of books and landed on top of it. The class gradually mellowed down and finally became silent. Now all eyes were on the teacher. 

"Now before we begin with our lessons, I have an announcement to make-" He stopped to give way to the murmurs buzzing in the room. He held a hand up which silenced the class. 

Young Harry Potter leaned closer on his seat eagerly waiting to hear the announcement.

"The Headmaster has approved of the Dueling competition proposed by me." He smiled happily to the class. Ever since Gilderoy Lockhart, their original dueling club moderator lost his memory, Professor Filtwick had taken over the responsibility.

"It will give you all the chance to experience what a real duel is like and a good chance to test your knowledge of spells." 

He paused again to give time to the excited chatter. 

"It will take place in the great hall early morning, Thursday next week."

_Wow a dueling competition. Thoughts flooded in Harry's head that he couldn't pay attention to the lesson. __Wouldn't it be wonderful to win this competition. I can see everyone now, cheering on me and….amidst them I could see Cho glowing at me. _

"Mr. Potter, do try to stay awake" 

Hermione Granger glanced at Harry and poked him. Harry jerked and woke. Blushing he turned his head up apologetically to Professor Filtwick. 

"What are you doing? He has called you three times already!" Hermione said huskily while Ron Weasley tried desperately to hush down his giggle.

Harry tried really hard to stay focused but he couldn't. He wasn't alone though. On the other side of the room was the infamous Draco Malfoy who, like Harry, was envisioning the competition. _I'll beat you this time Potter. You can bet on that. Smirking at the thought Draco returned his attention back to the lessons._

***          *          ***

Lunchtime, the students slowly entered the great hall. A group of girls entered catching eyes as they passed tables. Each one of them was pretty but one of them stood out. Cho Chang was the ideal student. She was beautiful, popular and smart.

The girls went on and on about things that Cho couldn't hear. She was a still thinking about the competition. It was the only thing registered in her brain that morning. _Charms is my favorite subject and I am pretty good at spells maybe I can win this thing._ _Maybe just maybe_. She woke out of imagination and found a pair of icy blue eyes staring at her. Is it just me or did that Slytherin just stared at me. Without meaning to, she stared back. Her dazed state was interrupted when Treah poked her.

 "Hey!"

"Ah...Wha…what?!"

"Ok, Cho spill who did you think about?"

"Nothing"

Treah was now giving her a suspicious look. 

"I was just thinking about the upcoming competition."

Treah was still giving her the suspicious look as if saying _'yeah right''_

Cho was getting irritated. She leaned over and gave Treah a reflection of what she looked like by imitating her look. They all laughed out. The rest of lunch was the same noisy procedure.

***          *          ***

That night Cho lay back on her bed thinking about the day as she always do. She kept a diary but still, it was different. She thought about her morning. _Nothing out of the ordinary._ Then she thought about the dueling competition again, this time without being disturbed. Unintentionally she fiddled with her left ring finger. _What? Oh I forgot again_. _Wherever did I lose that ring?Sighing_ she stared at the bouquet of flowers on her bedside table. She smiled. _Their still beautiful even after all this time. Then her thoughts unexpectedly reached the blue eyes she saw earlier. She knew who he was. He was quite popular. _He doesn't seem the type to just stare at someone like…like that. I saw him many times glaring at others but…. Never mind… _Forcibly she returned her focus to her Quidditch practice. Surprisingly her thoughts returned to the Slytherin. _What is wrong with me?_ Eventually she fell asleep. She had stressed herself trying to block out those blue eyes. In her sleep she smiled unconsciously, "Stupid Draco"_


	2. The Dueling Competition begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (except for Treah J) They all belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Chapter 2: The Dueling Competition begins**

Thursday morning, Cho hopped out off bed. She slowly went down to the great hall. It was not long until her group of friends found her. They entered the Great Hall and noticed there were only a few people. Cho looked at her watch. _Figures, we're too early, as usual._They sat down in the Ravenclaw Table chatting as usual. Sooner than Cho expected, almost all of the tables were filled. _I guess everyone wants an early start to prepare for the dueling competition._

In the Slytherin table, Draco was bragging about with his friends as usual. Occasionally he would scan over the Ravenclaw table following the sound of a tinkling laugh until his icy blue orbs reached a familiar face. As always, realizing his stare he would look away, trying to regain his composure. He still had a reputation to tend to. 

"Your attention please."

"Now in a few minutes we will begin, but first you must hear out the mechanics."

Professor Filtwick cleared his throat said. "As there are many of you, matches shall be chosen on random by the sorting hat. You will all follow the dueling procedure. Bow first to your opponent and wait for the count of three before you cast your spells. Whoever retrieves his opponent's wand first will win the match. If you fail to retrieve your opponent's wand you will lose and you have eliminated your chances of winning this competition."

"We will begin. Good luck, to all of you"

Cho was among the crowd listening to the professor. She looked around and tense faces returned her look. _At least I'm not the only one. She thought as she was still scanning the crowd until her eyes fell upon a boy. __Hmmm….he seems confident. The boy was none other than Draco Malfoy who had his head up confidently as if he had already won. She returned her attention back to the front. Now all eyes where on the sorting hat waiting for it to call out the names. Finally after what seemed like forever_

"Neville Longbotom and Pansy Parkinson"

There was a loud sigh of relief behind Cho. The Gryffindor and Slytherin climbed up the platform. It wasn't a long match at all. Neville's clumsiness caused his spell to backfire and Pansy won without even breaking a sweat. The next match came.

"Susan bones and Ginny Weasley"

"Terrence Higgs and Parvati Patil"

"Dean Thomas and Marcus Flint"

The longer the competition went the fewer duelers where left. It was a long elimination considering that they were such a big number. Now there were only six left. Harry Potter nervously glanced at the sorting hat. Ron Weasley was red and panting, he had just defeated his last opponent. Hermione Granger was now thinking up of a new strategy. Fred Weasley was now whispering with his twin, Goerge. Cho Chang was trying to keep her cool and she felt kind of excited. Draco Malfoy was retaining his usual cold confident composure. 

How was it? A bit boring I know. I'm not exactly J.K Rowling. Please review I would like to know what you think... J


	3. Final Match

**Chapter 3: Final Match **

"Ron Weasley and Fred Weasley"

An excited chatter filled the room. They were all anxious to see a fight between brothers. Professor Filtwick gave them their cue and the dueling began. Fred's beater skills proved to be an advantage. Then the duel was over. Fred had won. 

"Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley"

The duelers took their position. It was probably the fastest duel match ever. Fred had cast a unique spell which surprised everyone, but then it was his turn to be surprised when Hermione had been able to block out the spell. By the look of his face it was obvious he hadn't expected anyone would be able to block his attack.

"Cho Chang and Hermione Granger"

The two girls got up the platform. Everyone was now betting one who would win the match. To everyone is was a difficult match to predict seeing that both girls were clever and determined. The match started to Hermione's favor. She had hit Cho. Just as she was reaching for Cho's wand Cho stirred and got up and fought back. 

"Iverte Paralysis" shouted Hermione as she held her wand steady in Cho's direction. Cho, predicting what she was about to cast, summoned a table. To her satisfaction the table stood in the way of her and the Paralyzing charm Hermione casted. Using lightning-fast reflexes she cast a counterattack just as the table began to drop out of the way. She succeeded, Hermione had been hit by surprise. Cho reached for Hermione's wand and held it up to the crowd. She then extended her hand to Hermione who was lying on her back on the floor. 

"But, How?" Hermione took her hand looking perplexed.

Cho smiled and said, "You're not the only one who reads _Ultimate Dueling Strategies." _

"Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter"

Whispers are now heard all over the room. Everyone knew how the Slytherin and the Gryffindor hated each other and wouldn't miss the opportunity where they could hurt each other without any intrusion. 

The rivals took their place and didn't even bother to bow to each other. After the count of three, each of them casted their own spells but each however had been able to block out the spells intended for them. They were now jumping and ducking, each trying to remain standing. Then Draco made the most unexpected move. "Lumos" His wand lit up and he aimed the light to Harry's eyes blaring his vision. Harry couldn't see well now and Draco took the opportunity to cast the stunning spell on him. 

"An outstanding match everyone. Did you notice their alert movements and quick thinking? They showed excellent attacks and defenses and most of all _simple but_ _effective _strategies." Professor Filtwick said winking at Draco Malfoy as he revived Harry. "Your cunning thinking had proved to be valuable Mr. Malfoy. We are now in our last and final duel. To Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Chang, good luck and may the best dueler win."

It was the final match. Everyone was eager to find out who will win. The Slytherin and Ravenclaw climbed the Platform and stood about five feet away from each other. They bowed to each other. This caused many brows to rise '_Draco__ Malfoy actually bowing in a match?!' Harry thought disbelieving. _That's the first time. He has never bowed in his previous matches. _He shook his head and returned his attention back to the match. _Go Cho. You can do it. You can beat that stupid git!__

Both duelers retreated. They stopped and faced each other, now in their fighting stance. One… Two… _THREE!_ They both took a step and cast a spell. Then both fell back…..Cho..._CHO!_

***          *          ***

Waahhhh….I don't know what to write next anyway I'll try to think of something. Please review :)


	4. Beautiful, just like you

**Chapter 4: Beautiful, just like you**

Glossy black eyes opened and looked around. 

"Oh good, you're awake."

Cho glanced to her side and realized for the first time her friends were there. They circled her bed. 

"What happened? Who won? Why am I here?"

"Hey calm down one question at a time. And would you lie back, you're still not well you know."

Obediently Cho lay back, realizing she was still very weak.

"Now, to answer your questions. Well, do you remember the match?"

"I just remembered shouting 'stupefy' and a light and -"

"That's right. Both of you cast your spells at the _same time. And to make matters worst both of you cast _very strong_ stunning spells, when they collided they backfired and returned to the caster thrice as strong. It knocked both of you out. The Professor tried to revive you both but, as I said the spell was so strong. The Professor said that both of you will be well soon and all you need is a bit of rest. Though you are awake you're still very weak."_

Cho looked at them. She recalled most of what they said.

"For the second question, well… both of you won" 

"What?!"

"Since both of you had been knocked out, the judges decided to call the match a draw. See, you still won. Cho we're so proud of you."

Cho smiled at them, "That's good to hear"

"And that smile is good to see."

"How long have I been here?"

"You're on you second day now." Treah glanced at her watch. "Oh no, hey Cho we have to go we still have to go to class. Get well soon."

They all waved at Cho before they got out of sight. She was still trying to digest what they just said. She was just getting to sleep when she heard…

"Hello Cho! It's nice to see that you're up."

Cho sat up and greeted Harry back. He came in the room looking rather cheerful.

"How are you feeling? We were so worried when you dropped on the floor that some of us actually cried. But anyways, you won Cho, you won!"

Cho laughed at his enthusiastic news. "So I've heard. Thanks!" 

"I'm happy to see you laugh. I hope this would make you smile as well" Harry took his hand from his back showing a bouquet of exquisitely beautiful roses. 

Cho was speechless. The roses were definitely not just any ordinary roses. They glowed in a lovely crimson, obviously enchanted.

"They're beautiful aren't they? _Just like you."_

"Bravo Potter, Bravo!" mocking applauds filled the large room.


	5. Tears and Blood

**Chapter 5: Tears and Blood**

"So Cho what do say? Passed or failed? I'd say failed. I've seen better crap than that" Draco drawled, laughing as he stirred in his bed, rolling over to face them. He had been awake even before Cho. He had heard everything they said though they weren't aware he was awake. 

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry was fuming. _What was about to be a beautiful moment wrecked by some rich brat._

"Oh and what are going to do? Whack me on the head with those roses?" Draco ridiculed laughing at his own pun. "Honestly Potter, your style is old….ancient!"

Cho seeing the situation stepped in. "Harry, please. Just go."

"Yeah Potter just leave us, two lovebirds, be!" Draco glanced at Harry with challenging eyes, looking smug.

Harry mellowed down a little at Cho's request ignoring Draco. "You be careful Cho. And get well soon."

"I will." Giving Harry a smile. "Thanks for the roses and good luck!"

Harry was about to get out of the door. 

"Good luck?"

"Well, potions will be your first class, right?"  She grinned mischievously. Harry grinned back waving at her. "Bye"

"How sweet." Draco taunted staring at Cho. 

"That wasn't very nice." She replied her smile fading. _Why does he always have to ruin beautiful moments like that?! She leaned over and placed the roses in the empty vase on top of the bedside table. She took one of the roses, holding the safe part of the stem with her right hand, admiring its beauty._

"Then Cho I must ask you, when was I ever nice?"  He smirked with a glint of mischief in his eyes.  

"Draco! If we have to be in the same room together, I suggest you shut up. In that way your presence will be much more tolerable." Cho snapped back at him without looking at his direction. 

Draco was taken aback by sharp reply. He was speechless. "…..well, the feeling's mutual!" 

"It's all that scarhead's fault. Winning the Triwizard cup gave him a big head. Huh! As if! If only that _Diggory_ _kid_ hadn't been so _stupid and got himself killed maybe-"mumbled Draco. He stopped when he realized what he just said. He looked at Cho. She was still staring at the rose in her hand. _Me and my big mouth_! He tried to say something but he didn't knew what to say, it wasn't in his style to comfort someone. Mustering his courage he started to say "I-"_

"You know," She stepped in still staring at the rose but now with watery eyes. 

"People were always saying that our relationship, me and Cedric, was blossoming everyday, becoming more and more beautiful… like a rose."

Draco looked puzzled but she continued.

"But they didn't understand. I don't like roses and I most certainly don't want my relationship with Cedric being compared to it because amidst its beauty…" 

She let go of the smooth part of the stem and grasped the thorny part. 

"Lie _thorns_!"

Her almond eyes were still locked to the roses. Her grip tightened as if strangling the rose which stopped Draco dead in his tracks. He froze when he saw her tears fell in unison with the blood dripping from her fragile knuckles.


	6. But I do

**Chapter 6: But I do**

"What the- Cho what are you doing?!"  

He reached for his wand in his bedside table. He directed it to Cho's bed. 

"Mobilicorpus" 

With that her bed moved a little closer to his bed. She was now in arms reach. Quickly but gently he removed the rose from her hand. He expected resistance, thankfully there wasn't. He took her bleeding hand and began examining it. It looked bad but fortunately he knew what to do.

"Accio Healing salve" 

Draco began summoning the proper supplies he needed to tend to Cho's wounds. 

"Just leave it."

"What are you talking about, you silly girl. You are fortunate the cuts aren't _that_ deep." Draco muttered under his breath.

 _Why is she doing this to herself? Was Cedric really that worthy? He thought to himself as he wiped off the blood and disinfected it. Gently he massaged the salve on her delicate palm__. It would take a while for it to heal. He wrapped the bandages around it. He was much preoccupied tending the cuts that he didn't realize that Cho had been observing him. She looked away. _Why is he doing this? Does he feel guilty about insulting Cedric in front of me?_ _

"Now what did you _think_ you were doing there Chang?! You could have hit a nerve or something!"

"What do you care?! What do you care if bleed to death?"

"Look Cho I-"

"Shut up! You don't understand. You don't even care. No one does."

"What are yelling about? Of course I understand!"

They were already sitting up shouting at each other.

"Cedric was more than just my boyfriend; he was my best friend, my better half. When he died he took a part of me with him. You didn't even know him. You have no right to insult him. You don't know how it feels to love someone and not being able to be with them. You don't know!"

Cho slumped back. She rested her back on a pillow still avoiding Draco's eyes. Draco was struck but he wasn't about to let her finish it just like that. _She has to know._

"But I do, I understand _very well."_


	7. My Angel

**Chapter 7: My Angel**

Cho hadn't expected this. _How would he know how I feel? He doesn't even care for anyone.  She turned his way but still shunned his eyes. _

"I know very well how you feel. You may not believe me but hear me out ok?"

He looked at her waiting for her response. When he saw a nod he rested his back on the pillow sitting up and he continued.

_I do understand you. More than you'll ever know. All my life I've always look enviously at other families. My parents are alive and well but they might as well be dead because they're hardly there. Don't get me wrong, I love them both very much. My father is always away on his business and busy with death eater stuff. My mother is a socialite; she's always with her little friends gossiping all day I'm beginning to think that her image is more important than me. They gave me everything I wanted, all MATERIAL things that is. I wish that they would see that all I ever need is them. I'm always alone in the big manor, all alone. I was anxious to get my letter from Hogwarts at least I'd be out of this solitary confinement. The day before we were about to leave for Hogwarts I decided that I'd be someone; someone other people can't just step on, I'll be tough. And I won't let other people make me suffer even more than I am. When I stepped on the Hogwarts Express, I was confident, school was going to be a piece of cake. Boy was I wrong. _

_I hadn't expected anyone to save me. I was used to the life of hate and forlorn. All I ever wanted then was to make other's life as miserable as mine. But on that day, the day I first stride in the Hogwarts Express. I felt something I couldn't understand and it was towards someone I didn't even know._

_Crabbe_, Goyle and I were standing in the corridor looking for an empty compartment. I was standing a few inches away from one. I was startled when it suddenly burst open. I was ready to pick up a fight with whoever made me jump but I went speechless when I saw her. She was beautiful. I didn't mean it but I started staring at her, while she was gasping at the scratch on my arm. Apparently I was to preoccupied staring at her that I didn't notice that the latch had scraped my skin. In my head I wanted to yell at her but I couldn't I was even more shocked when she took I her wand out and healed the wound. The spell had healed it but left a mark. She began tracing it as if erasing it. I felt like I was being touched by an angel.  After that she said her final apology she smiled and left. Her smile so priceless had left me in a trance for a few seconds. When I regained my composure I saw something glitter on the floor. I took it and went back to those pea brains, who were useless as usual. But from then on something had been bothering me. I didn't know what it was then so I just shrugged it off.__

_When I sat down in the Slytherin Table I couldn't help but look for her. I was disappointed when I couldn't find her in the Slytherin. But that disappointment didn't stop my eyes to scan over other tables. When I found her I couldn't help but felt that feeling again. I was getting irritated and decided to just ignore the matter._

_In my third year I saw her playing quidditch against scarhead. I wasn't actually paying attention to the game, all I did was look at her. Apparently I wasn't the only one; a few guys I noticed were ogling too. So I was there gawking at her and glaring daggers at Potter who seemed to notice her too. It was strange. I felt jealous though I didn't know why, I felt the urge to push Potter off his broom. It was then that I had an inspiration to make that urge come true. Dragging along Crabbe, Goyle and __Flint__ we executed my plan. We knew how terrified Potter was of dementors so we decided to scare Potter off his pants or rather off his broom. I was just as shocked as everyone when he was able to fight back. Because of him we received detention. On the way back to the common room after the match I was frustrated__, I was angry_. The Gryffindors had won, I got detention and I still have that weird feeling. I couldn't restrain myself I punched the wall startling those passing by. But I didn't care I just stormed off and would you believe my luck I accidentally bumped into _her_. Just like before, I end up gaping at her while she stares at my bleeding hand and heals it. She said sorry and leaves. And just like before she left something, this time a journal. I tried to call her out but I stopped when I realized I don't even know her name. So I just let her go. I couldn't help but think about her always.__

_Many times I tried to return her, her things. There was a time when she was walking in the hall with her friends. She was carrying a pile of books when an older Slytherin bumped into her. The Slytherin had looked irritated and by the looks of it, she wanted to pick a fight. But before she could even open her big mouth I stunned her. Hmpf!__ The big oaf got what she deserved! Up until now no one knew it was me. When I realized what I had done I was stunned myself. A Malfoy actually sticking up for someone?  I thought I was going crazy. She became my angel_, my inspiration but I didn't even realize it.__

_Many times I tried to talk to her. One day I finally had the courage to find her and to talk to her. But when I found her I froze. She was walking hand in hand with someone, a male someone. I was so stupid. Why'd it taken me so long to figure out! I loved her but I couldn't be with her. We are worlds apart. I am the cold as ice** _snotty death eater to be that everyone hates. She's the warm and caring _fire**__, the perfect girl whom everyone loves. First it was my parents, then her I felt really hurt but I didn't show it I was tough, or at least acted__ tough._

Draco stopped there. His usual proud head drooped down as if ashamed.


	8. Surprise, surprise

**Chapter 8:  Surprise, surprise**

"But Draco she's m-"

"When I stepped on that train I was set for everything. My father had me warned about deceit, expectations, trust, loyalty, resentment, and using people before they use you. Those were what he usually talks to me about. A Malfoy should be like this, like that. I felt like his student and not his son. But I didn't show it. I just kept quiet and obeyed him. I was ready for anything…except this. I was prepared for everything" Draco looked at her. "Except _YOU." _

For the first time, Cho met his gaze, looking into those sapphire eyes noting the sincerity deep inside. _Strange_. She noticed these eyes are ocean blue and not the normal icy blue ones. _They're the eyes that have been haunting me. She couldn't help but smile. Draco's heart leapt. __Did she understand? _

"I have to confess this is all very…well….shocking. But the truth is I was sort of confused. There was just _something about you that made me think twice before believing what my friends were talking about. I didn't know what it was then, all I know is that you're _special_."_

Inspired Draco summoned his cloak, He caught in midair as it whizzed past Cho's bed. He took something from the inside pocket only he knew. He tossed the cloak at a nearby chair. He looked at Cho, took her hand and slipped it in her ring finger.

"MY RING! You had it all this time?"

"Yeah, remember that day on the train. When you left, I saw this on the floor. I examined it closer in a compartment. There are tiny but legible markings engraved on the inside surface. When I read it I figured you must have a pretty tight bond with your family."

Cho nodded reading the message.

_To our daughter, Love Mom and Dad_

"I wanted to return it but I was scared. I didn't know what to say."

Cho raised a brow and laughed. Her laugh was contagious and soon both of them were gasping for air. When they stopped they looked at each other in silence. Each studying the other.

"I see you're still wearing the locket" grinning, Draco pointed the golden locket around her neck.

Cho looked at the locket and back to him. Her face showed that she was thinking.

"You?" Deep understanding was showed on her face. She began to remember the day she received that locket.

_It was Valentines Day. As she was already on her second year she knew it was going to be a busy day with all the owls flying around and gifts and tokens were being delivered. Cho was overwhelmed at how many people had remembered her. She received gifts from her family, her friends, her secret admirers and her boyfriend. They were all having a great time. Just as they were about to go to class, a big regal owl dropped a package for her. Puzzled she looked at the beautiful box. The box was sturdy and strong but smooth at the same time. It was securely fastened by a beautiful velvet scarf the shade of her favorite color. It had caught her friends' attention and pressed her to open it. Inside was a bouquet of pure white Jasmine and glowing Marigold. It was an attractive sight that caused many heads to turn. The bouquet wasn't the only thing in the box. Below it was a locket. She turned it around to see if it had a note or something. Seeing nothing was on it she shrugged and decided to open it. As she opened it little specks of light, like fireflies, were freed and seemed to form a message on the ceiling._

_Cho_, I've been meaning to give this to you all year. You are special Cho and I want to give you something special as well. The locket will stay closed until that time that I figure out what I'm feeling and will be ready to reveal myself to you.  __

_Shocked by the little message more and more students turned to look at her. The little presentation brought a little smile upon her face. On the other side of the room someone else smiled secretly though everyone was still busy gossiping about the message._

_The flowers were lovely. She had placed them in her room and filled it with its fragrance. They lasted about a year which was perfect because since then she received the same bouquet every Valentines day along with little tokens. She never knew who they were from and was still waiting for the sender to reveal himself but a part of her already had suspicions. _

"It was you. You gave me those bouquets every year?'

Glowing Draco looked at her. "Yes it was me."

True to what the message said the locket began glowing and opened releasing the same little lights it had given out five years ago. While it was forming its message Draco broke the silence.

"It took me a while to figure out that I liked you. It was even longer for me to figure out that I don't just like you…."

Astonished Cho looked at the beautiful sight the lights had made and read:

_I LOVE YOU_


	9. Vows

**Chapter 9: Vows for each other**

Speechless Cho looked from Draco to the message and back.  She smiled.

"It _was_ you. I'm sorry for acting like this. I'm just shocked. I have been feeling the same way. I felt like I've met you before, like something about you really interests me. I've heard a lot about you and most of the time I can't really believe it as if I know you really well. I gues it's because…"

She smiled genuinely at Draco.

"I love you too."

Draco couldn't have been any happier. He took her hand as the locket glowed and little markings were engraved on it. Cho looked inside the locket. It had a picture of them looking at each other. It was the moment she said those four romantic words. The front of the locket had the letters DM and CC on it. The back of the locket held a little message. 

"Hey, this is from my poem. How did you-"

"You dropped your journal after your Quidditch match against the Gryffindors. I read it." He grinned devilishly as Cho playfully punched his arm. "Unfair! You read my journal!"

She looked into the azure depths of his eyes as they alternately recited the lines of the message.

"We have found one another."

"I have you, you have me, we have each other."

"We hope, dream and believe together."

"As our love lasts forever."

The End.

How was that? A bit mushy don't you think? I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this fanfic. I'm sorry it had to end this fast it's just :(…. Waaaahhhhhhhh   I have no more ideas..anyway please review. :)


End file.
